


Stress

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slight Dom/Sub, Stressed Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: You've been having a rough time and Sam helps





	Stress

You were lying on your bed, taking a deep breath. What a week it has been. You put your hands over your eyes, sighing. You heard the door creek open and you removed your hands and saw Sam come in.

“Hey pretty girl” he said quietly.

“Hi” you whined. Sam sat on the bed and combed his fingers through your hair.

“This week has been pretty stressful, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to help with that, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“Close your eyes for me.” Sam said.

When your eyes were closed Sam went to your drawer and grabbed your vibrator. You felt the bed dip and Sam reach for your pants. He undid your pants and pulled your zipper down. Sam slid the vibrator in over your panties and turned it on. 

A jolt, made you gasp and open your eyes. Sam was looking at you. His fingers went back to your hair and he soothed you. You closed your eyes and took deep breaths, focusing on the feeling. Your jeans were tight, so it held it in place. You started to whine, mouth opening slightly.

“That’s it.” Sam whispered in your ear. “Just relax. Relax.”

Your breathing picked up, but with the setting on low, you felt your panties get soaked, but your weren’t close yet. You needed to be, you wanted to cum.

“Sam” you whispered. He hand stroking your hair

“Shhhh. Be a good girl” he whispered. That made your pussy clench.

“Hnnn” you whimpered. 

Sam turned the vibrator off, but left it in your pants. He turned it back on, slightly moving moving it up and down, the ridges on it rubbing against your clit. He stopped moving it, leaving it on the low setting. A minute later he turned it off and pulled it out. You whimpered. Sam moved and took your pants off, your panties were soaked. Sam pulled your panties off, smiling at your bare pussy. He lightly ran a finger up and down your pussy.

“Nice and relaxed, weren’t you?” he smirked.

“Yeah. Sam, please!” you begged. 

Sam easily slid two fingers into your dripping core, curling them up and starting to rub your sweet spot, his thumb going to your clit.

“OH!” you cried out.

You gripped your sheets, back arching a bit. The knot in your stomach was tightening, your mouth opened as he kept rubbing and rubbing.

“Be a good girl. Don’t cum yet.” He said.

“Please. Please. Please” you panted as he rubbed. 

“Cum” he said and you did. 

Sam didn’t stop. He kept rubbing and rubbing, coxing another orgasm out of you. You tried to scream, but nothing came out. Sam smiled to himself, knowing you had a silent orgasm. Your body went limp and Sam pulled his fingers out.

You started crying. It was so good. It was everything you needed from this week. Sam wiped his hand and quickly sat by your head, stroking you hair and calming you, wiping you tears.

“Good girl” he praised. “You were so good.” 

“Thank you” you whimpered.

“You’re welcome. I’m going to clean you up, okay?” 

“And then hold me?” you looked at him and Sam smiled sweetly.

“And then hold you.”


End file.
